Talk:Humanoid
Vulcans and Ferengi I have substituted Vulcans (just as another example of Humanoid life) for the Ferengi here because of the differences between Ferengi and other humanoid species. This is not canon, of course, but the difference in brain structure between Ferengi and other humanoids (who typically have two-lobed brains, unlike the Ferengi who have four) suggests that Ferenginar may not have been one of the planets seeded by the original humanoids. I've added information on exactly how the genetic material seed by the Progenitors was able to direct evolution towards a humanoid form. Krevaner 11:13, 7 Aug 2004 (CEST) Taxonomy *I moved Vulcanoid from being a subsection of Mammalian. As this is not part of one taxonomy, these are a mix of different taxonomic systems used by different cultures. The term mammalian (as a type of humanoid) comes from the Voth, while vulcanoid is from the federation. They may all work together but as of right now we don't have any on-screen evidence of that. Jaf 16:55, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Quadralobal Quadralobal? Where's this coming from? Jaf 13:36, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Impossible They always have thousands of alien species that look very much like humans (even if they are a different size, still similar). I have seen the episode with that 'panaspermia' stuff with the hologram... They said that the data came from the region of the galaxy, so there wouldn't be so many humanoids in the delta and gamma quadrants. And if they did spread it across the entire galaxy, how could those alpha and beta quadrant races get ahold of galaxy-spread DNA? Seems like a juicy behind the scenes thing. 05:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :Or the simple fact that it is far easier to create makeup for humanoids than CG and stuff for non-humanoids. Humanoid form for the majority of aliens is almost ubiquitous within sci-fi. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:58, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Yes. But star trek seems to be content with a wrinkled nose or a colored patch of skin. Lots of other science fiction series have aliens that aren't mammals and that have tentacles and stuff to make them seem a little alien, rather than a human that got freaky with some finger paints or broke their nose. It is still valid. 01:04, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Alpha Quadrant centrism Among the many humanoid species known throughout the Milky Way Galaxy are Andorians, Betazoids, Bolians, Bajorans, Cardassians, Klingons, Humans, Romulans, and Vulcans. This statement is quite Alpha Quadrant centric! For all the countless species in the Beta, Gamma, and Delta quadrants, this is an outrage! vorik111 01:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) So to prevent an exhaustive list of an example of all species in all the quadrants, I'm gonna change this line to promote the overall superiority of Alpha Quadrant species. vorik111 01:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) What??! Maybe a nice bulleted list would work out better? any thoughts? vorik111 01:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm somewhat confused as you seem to be carrying on a conversation with yourself, but I don't see the enormous problem. 5 out of the 6 series on MA and every movie center on the Alpha Quadrant, seems pretty natural they would be the prominent examples. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see the problem here. Isn't Memory Alpha in the Alpha Quadrant? It would make sense that they would use Alpha Quadrant species as examples.--31dot 01:19, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::In the interests of preventing Quadrant-ism, I added Hirogen to the list. I should point out, of course, that Klingons and Romulans may be from the Beta Quadrant.– Cleanse 01:23, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I would also suggest reading the comments about my self-referential humor on the recent changes page. sheesh. lighten up. Anyway, in all seriousness, I suppose the "known throughout the Milky Way" statement can hold, since the Borg (Delta) and the Founders (Gamma) know about the Alpha Quadrant from their many appearances in episodes. -- vorik111 01:56, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::There is enormous evidence of humanoid life predominating the Delta Quadrant of the galaxy, via the explorations of the USS Voyager. Most drones in the Borg Collective are in the humanoid form. The administrative and enforcer races of the Dominion, the Vorta and Jem'Hadar, are humanoid, the subject races within the still-not-fully-determined territory of the Dominion are very often humanoid, and the Founders themselves claimed to have evolved from "solid" humanoid form long ago. These can be then compared with known, highly 'alien' extragalactic lifeforms such as the Kelvans of the Andromeda Galaxy, potentially the "puppet master" neural parasites that infiltrated the Federation in 2364, the extra-universal Species 8472, and the nearly incomprehensible living machines that reconstructed the Voyager VI space probe far outside the Milky Way Galaxy. The evidence of the Ancient Humanoid exploration of the entire galaxy is substantial. --ChrisK 04:13, 3 October 2008 (UTC)